Dudley in Hogwarts
by WritersWorkshopCapstone
Summary: Harry gets a letter from Hogwarts, expecting Vernon to get angry at him. Instead, Vernon likes the sound of wizards, and pleads Dudley to be in Hogwarts. Do you think Dudley's life in Hogwarts will be successful?


Harry Potter and the Mudblood

Katie Fu

It was a bright sunny morning in Privet Drive, number 4. Dudley, Petunia, Vernon and Harry Potter was sitting on the kitchen table. Suddenly, a snowy white owl swooped into their kitchen with a letter tied to it's leg . "What the heck is this doing here?" Uncle Vernon barked, and immediately, Harry stood up and grabbed the letter. "It's addressed to me…." Harry started, but Dudley cried "NONSENSE, it's my new car toy that can go 50 MPH!" Harry ignored Dudley and opened the letter. "Dear Harry Potter, please come to the King's Cross station at september 1st. You are invited to a wizarding school, Hogwarts. The platform is 9 ¾ , go to Diagon Alley to get the books and robes. Don't forget your wand. The book list is attached to this sheet. Enjoy, see you on september 1st! PS. Remember: now you are a wizard." Harry read aloud. He expected Uncle Vernon to shout at him, but instead, Vernon had a curious look on his face.

" Wand? Wizard?" Vernon cried. "Awesome!" He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote to Hogwarts and pleased Hogwarts to let Dudley join. Vernon grabbed the owl and put the letter on his leg. "Duders," Uncle Vernon called to his chubby, fat son, "You have to get in that school. Please!" Aunt Petunia looked in disbelief, but still let his husband drag her to the car with Dudley and Harry. She hoped they weren't going to that weird Diogan or Diaagon place. But of course, they were heading there. She wanted to protest, but Petunia was clever enough to know not to stop and annoy Vernon. A few days later, another owl flew in the house. This one was black and brown. Inside said Dumbledore accepted Dudley.

\- 4 years later -

"Dudley can you show us a patronus please?" Snape smirked. He knew Dudley was bottom in class and didn't know how to do a patronus. "Yeah Puddy cat." Draco Malfoy kicked Dudley and hit him. Dudley stood up, his fat hand holding his red cheek. He raised up his wand. "Um…..um….. Wait…" He staggered, but Professor Snape interrupted. "Are you gonna wait and try to waste your time, mudblood? Detention for the next 2 weeks." Everyone laughed. They loved to tease Dudley. It was more fun when the professors did it. "Um.. wait. Avocado! No, that's not it. Expecter Catonous!" Dudley cried. A spell came out from Dudley's wand and turned around. It was coming to Dudley. Before he knew it, Dudley was knocked down on the floor. No one helped him up, but merely stood there and laughed. He looked around. "That evil Draco Malfoy." Dudley thought. He wished he could boss Harry like when he was at home. Harry only helped Dudley in private situations. "Harry is quite nice, but still teases me." Dudley thought. Every once in a while, he would think of a best friend of his. So far no one was being 100% kind to Dudley, as they always bullied him.

Dudley came to detention at 8:00 pm, like always. He got out the index cards on Snape's desk. Each day, he would do something different to each teacher. Yesterday, he helped professor McGonagall clean her bookshelf. He finished at 12:00 pm. Today, he had to rewrite all the notes on Snape's desk, as all of the words were nearly fading away. To sleepy and lazy to do this, Dudley took out his wand. With his stubby finger he cried "Levsoman!" thinking it was the finish work charm. Instead, the spell came from the end of the wand and hit Dudley straight in the face. He fainted on to the floor, a heavy thud coming from his back.

The door opened a bit. Harry crept in, thinking he heard something here. "Professor? Hello?" Harry cried. "Lumos" he muttered, allowing his wand to light up. His skinny hand gripped his wand tight, not wanting to get in trouble. He never got into trouble, since he was first in class, and kind to everyone. Harry looked around. It was empty, except for a strange body lying on the ground. Harry knelt down and looked at the figure lying on the ground. "Dudley?" Harry looked closer. There were blood and gashes all around his face. It looked like his wand had backfired. Maybe he said the wrong spell…. Harry cleaned Dudley's body. "Tergeo, Ferula" He cried. Dudley woke up. He squinted at the light. There was someone kneeling in front of him. That person had a small skinny face, with round glasses. "Harry?" Dudley asked. Harry took his wand and glanced up. "Oh hey, Puddy cat, your awake." Dudley wanted to shout at Harry, but didn't have the strength. He yawned. "Oh, hey Puddy, I tried fixing your wounds and gashes, but…." Harry shook his head. "It's to hard to fix. And I'm giving you a nickname." "You are now called scary."

Harry ran out of the room and looked for a teacher. He saw professor Mcgonagall strolling along the hallway. "Harry, what are you doing here? It's nine o'clock, you should be in your common room." "No professor," Harry protested, and brought professor Mcgonagall to Snape's office. "Oh, my" professor Mcgonagall cried when she saw Dudley. She brought him to Madam Pomfrey.

The next day, when Harry walked in the the great hall, cheers erupted from all the tables. Even Draco Malfoy was cheering. Dumbledore stood up and started his morning speech. "Ah, yes, you have all heard the story about Harry rescuing Dudley." "And Dudley disappeared because we have sent that muggle back to where he belongs." Yays and screams were heard from all 4 houses. "As you can see, because of Harry Potter's kind heart, we teachers have decided to add Gryffindor 200 points." At that time, the whole school started chanting "HARRY! HARRY!" leaded by Ron and Hermione.

Harry was a hero from that day on. Dudley was sent back to number 4, Privet drive.


End file.
